bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ussal
The Ussal are herbivorous crab-like Rahi that are extremely common and extremely useful to Matoran. History Ussal were created by the Makuta, who designed the species by blending viruses in vats of Liquid Protodermis. The Ussal were to be among the Rahi that would populate the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui, Ussal Crabs were found in the wild near the shores of Ga-Metru. They were used by the Le-Matoran Ussal riders in Le-Metru, where they hauled transport carts around the city and competed in racing tournaments. Tame Ussal were kept in pens scattered across Le-Metru and were put to work chiefly when a bulky or delicate item deemed unfit for Chute travel needed to be transported. Ussal carts were also used on occasion to carry passengers, although the transportation of bulky cargo was their main application and Ussal drivers were often too busy to pick up other Matoran who flagged them down. Ussal were also well-liked by the Onu-Matoran of Metru Nui, who employed the crabs to move heavy objects including Stasis Tubes. , a famous Ussal Crab, in a further developed form]] Later, on the island of Mata Nui, they were found all over the island, but were primarily used by the Onu-Matoran. Some worked in mining tunnels like the Le-Koro Highway; others worked in the great Ussalry, led by Onepu. In addition, some were still used in sports, such as the Great Ussal Race and Kolhii. On this island, some Ussal were kept in stables. There were some wild Usssal, but not many of the Ussal were infected by Teridax during his time there. Mutated Ussal A mutated Ussal, many times the size of a normal one, resided in Metru Nui. It posseses inferior sight, and developed greater hearing to hunt. It was kept in the Onu-Metru Archives, and locked in a sub-level as it was resistant to the effects of stasis. While searching for the Onu-Metru Great Disk, Toa Metru Nuju and Whenua looked within the beast's cell, provoking it. The Ussal attacked the two Toa viciously, though Whenua generated a deafening hum from his Earthshock Drills, using the creature's sensitive hearing against it. The mutant Ussal hurled the two Toa out of its cell, and they locked the door upon it. Rock Ussal ]]Rock Ussal are extremely well adapted Ussal crabs that are scattered around Voya Nui and came originally from the Southern Continent. They can be found in the Desert of Sorrows, and are considerably more aggressive than the average Ussal. Abilities & Traits Ussal are very common and they come in a wide variety of colors, including purple and black, blue and yellow, or orange and dark gray. They have an unpleasant odor that makes their dwellings easy to identify from a distance. While they are easily tamed, some wild Ussal will attack Matoran if provoked. Ussal are also amphibious - while they are usually found on land, they can live underwater too. Ussal are prized by Matoran for their friendliness, strength, and swiftness. Ussal are some of few Rahi that grow as they age. Ussal generally start out very small (several inches long) and then grow to a rideable size. They age for a while after this and then develop rapidly into a larger stage and can change color. Known Ussals *Muako *Pewku Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Ussal External Links *BIONICLE Master Builder Set Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Military